


When You Say Nothing At All

by ElisabethMonroe



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Captain America Sam Wilson, Competence Kink, M/M, Quinjet Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe
Summary: In which:Captain America is significantly harder for villains to get along withAnd Bucky Barnes enjoys competency





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS](https://abarbaricyalp.tumblr.com/post/185794246797/sam-wilson-is-gonna-be-the-funniest-captain#notes) tumblr post
> 
> I wrote this in an hour instead of working on my Cap RBB

Sam groaned and immediately hitched a leg up on Bucky’s side as the other soldier shoved him against the quinjet wall, mouth attached to Sam’s neck, hands undoing the new suit jacket that someone at...not Stark Tower, not Avengers Tower, not Shield, but something like that, had made him. The red, white, and blue, but fit for his jetpack too. Bucky’s hands weren’t quite used to the design, but he still got Sam half naked. Ripping Sam’s undershirt in half helped speed up the process after the jacket was off.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky,” he groaned, fingers going to Bucky’s long, smooth hair as Bucky hiked Sam up higher on the wall so he could mouth at Sam’s chest. He kicked the personal room door shut and locked. “Where the hell is this coming from?”

Bucky looked up at him and a rough shudder ran through Sam’s body at the clear blue eyes that met him. The tac-pants definitely needed to come off too.

“I like a competent man,” Bucky said simply, as if that answered anything.

“You’re being stupidly nice,” Sam said dubiously.

Bucky smirked at him and got started on the front fastens of the tac pants.

 

 

 

_An Hour Earlier_

 

Bucky scanned the area carefully, crouched behind Sam’s wings and the shield Sam was holding out in front of him cautiously. They were a hell of a sight, approaching a parley looking like they thought they were about to be ambushed. But, hey, they’d run into more problems than Steve ever had when he had the shield.

“You didn’t need to bring your guard dog, Mr. Wilson,” the villain du jour called. Some AIM shithead. At least with HYDRA, Bucky knew that anyone on the battlefield wasn’t worth dealing with. AIM was stupid enough to send their big guns onto the field.

“It’s Captain, as far as you’re concerned,” Sam said easily.

The AIM soldier grimaced. “Eh, not yet, it’s not.”

Bucky made sure to check Sam’s shoulder with his own as he turned, trying to keep the man calm. He kept his heels against Sam’s, watching his six when Sam stopped walking. They were far enough away from the AIM soldier that Bucky was comfortable taking his eyes off of Sam. If anything went sideways, the shithead would probably fly straight up and let whatever blast hit Bucky in the back.

Asshole.

“What did you want to talk about. It’s not like AIM to talk about retreat,” Sam said.

“Oh, you’re right. We’re not retreating. The AIM mission is the acquisition of power, the overthrowing of governments.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before. That was his mission,” Sam said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Bucky. “Now he does what I tell him to.”

Bucky snorted, but glanced at the wrap around in the warehouse they were hiding out in for this pointless conversation.

“Well, I try,” Sam said with a shrug.

“HYDRA was too military minded. It’s why you’re better at defeating them than you are at defeating us. How could two soldiers possibly hope to—”

A gunshot echoed through the room and Bucky had put himself between Sam and the man before he realized Sam had a gun out and the AIM soldier was on the ground.

“What the fuck, Sam?” Bucky asked, relaxing a little and looking at Sam.

“I’m not into villain spiels. Usually means they’re trying to distract me,” Sam explained calmly, already holstering the gun again. “Let’s get back outside. See what swarmed while we were gone.”

Bucky raked his eyes over Sam once more, looking for injuries and trying to expel a little bit of energy that had suddenly surged under his skin. “Don’t disappear once we’re on the jet,” he ordered.

“Buck, I’m fine,” Sam promised, nudging his fist against Bucky’s shoulder. “Let’s just finish this mission. How close are we to powering down that gun?”

“Should be over halfway done. The faster we clear the computers, the faster it powers down.”

“Good, keep that kid’s eyes on it.”

“Trust me, the Winter Soldier told him to stay put. He’s going to be fine.”

Sam scoffed and started back to the cacophony outside the door.

 

 

_Now_

 

Sam gasped against Bucky’s shoulder, fingers clutching at his ribs, feeling him breathing just as hard underneath him. “What the hell was that about, Barnes?” he asked with a lazy grin, running his lips over Bucky’s sweat slicked skin.

Bucky brought his hand up to the back of Sam’s head, the other one squeezing his hip gently like he just wanted to make sure Sam was still there. It was one of Sam’s favorite tics. “Steve always let them talk. I can’t tell you how many times I had to tackle the idiot out of the way or take out the army advancing behind him.”

Sam frowned and looked up at Bucky. “Yeah, and?”

“And you didn’t. I told you, I like competent men.”

“Oh my God, you got turned on during the parley?” Sam asked, sitting up just a little bit.

Bucky scowled at him. “Shut up. I just liked realizing that me and you are doing this our way. It got to me.” He let his eyes trail over Sam’s body with a smirk. “And you know that uniform does it for me.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pinched Bucky’s ribs gently before laying back on his chest. “Thanks for having my back out there. This would be a lot fucking harder without you there.”

Bucky shrugged under him and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “Anything for you, Captain.”

Sam hummed and turned his face into Bucky’s neck. “It’s Wilson to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and similar posts on tumblr [here](https://abarbaricyalp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
